


Alrighty Aphrodite.

by Quinton_Hawk



Series: Quin's Cinderella Phenomenon addiction [2]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodite references, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Mortality, Lucette isn't used to being loved, Mortality, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Small reference to "Lily Flowers & Crescent Moons", Songfic, Varg is only mentioned once blink and you'll miss him, but not really?, she'll get the hang of it so long as Fritz has a say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinton_Hawk/pseuds/Quinton_Hawk
Summary: Drown me in the tide you leave.Drown me as the end starts.(Until we both sink, little pearl. Until I sink first, tonight or tomorrow.)
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, Lucette Riella Britton/Varg, Lucette/Fritz
Series: Quin's Cinderella Phenomenon addiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Alrighty Aphrodite.

Sometimes food held no flavor to Lucette.

Sometimes the water of the ocean couldn’t wash away the sleepless nights.

Sometimes blood held no meaning.

Sometimes her _own_ blood held no meaning, either. It was rare times that she would see her own blood on her hands, ~~(too many times it was other people’s)~~ , thanks to her body being sheltered and protected from harm. Her body was protected, but not her mind.

No, not her mind. Or perhaps her mind didn’t need to be protected. It might be in her own best interest if it were to be kept at bay. After all, her mind was the aggressor. Maybe her body needed to be protected from her mind.

(Yes, it was rare times that she saw her own blood. Very rare.)

But she would rather bare her wrists and bleed than be left alone. Feeling lonely was always a burden when blood would just be blood.

Besides, physical pain was nothing by comparison to the feeling of trying to fill this void that has no name or material meaning to grab a hold of.

She hasn’t been trying to fill it for the last while, though. This time, she was just hoping to forget it. Forgetting it would suffice.

(Forgetting you would suffice, I mean.

~~Ha.~~

_If I could.)_

She felt drunk and numb in the darkness, and when the sun finally rose, she would steel herself and pretend that she could stand on her own two feet.

(Or kneel in front of a throne. Emerald green eyes glint in glow of candlelight, and thin red lips smirk. _‘I’ll fix you.’_ It whispers.)

She would pretend until it was true. Playing make-believe was so much easier… The child in her that her own mother ripped out lives on in a strange way.

She would tell people that she had been reading or writing or something else of the like when they stared at the dark circles beneath her eyes.

Her father’s eyes, almost. _‘Almost’_ wasn’t enough to make her be like him in _their_ eyes.

“That’s a lovely pastime!” Says the Princess that Lucette _should be_ , but isn’t. She sits across the table with long blonde hair that glows like sunshine, while Lucette’s burns like fire. Blue eyes like clear water, and gold ones like the ashes of her mother that she killed with her own two hands.

_‘A lovely pastime’… A bad habit, more like._

What does it matter to her, though? It makes the night go by faster. Easy answers were in short order, so she would take what she could get.

The concerned looks shared around the table tell her that perhaps she wasn't as convincing as she’d hoped. She ignores them.

The pain would start at random times, or so she liked to tell herself.

(It only ever happened when she thought of certain things.

Or certain people…)

The pain would rise up out of some pocket in her heart and eat away at her like cancer. It left her feeling bloodless and breathless every time.

Except when she saw _him._ Seeing him left her a different kind of breathless. In his amber eyes was concern, sympathy, and sometimes… there was empathy.

No one else has ever looked at her like that. He was the only one that treated her like she isn’t a wolf in disguise with hidden claws or teeth ready to drain them dry.

Maybe she was. Did he just not see it because he said he loved her?

(Or he lied to you.)

**No.**

Some part of her just wants him to go away, so that she doesn’t have to face the possibility of him leaving her when she needs him the most. Could she even handle that? She can almost see him turning away from her.

**_(I’m sorry… I… I didn’t realize you were capable of this. I was wrong… I was wrong about you. I’m sorry Lucette, I can’t do this anymore.)_ **

It shatters her heart and it’s never even happened.

_Yes, it has._

(“I’m sorry, Lucette.”

The door closes and she’s left alone with tears in her eyes. She wolf’s kiss still burns on her lips and leaves claw marks on her heart that she isn’t sure will heal.

_Why wouldn’t he just_ **_believe her_** _?_ He didn’t _trust_ her. He didn’t _love_ her. How could she have been so blind?)

Gods, she just doesn’t know what to do when he takes her hand in his like it’s second nature to him, while she’s still so lost.

This is something new. She’s never been in this situation before. No one listened, no one asked, no one cared, no one forgave. Why does he?

“I love you Lucette. Always.” The words are said with such… certainty.

A tear falls in happiness.

(Sadness now. You’ll leave me. Tonight, or tomorrow?)

She’s sure that his voice alone could calm seas. It so easily calms the dark tides of her mind that call her in like a siren to the rocks.

She pictures herself standing at the ocean side, with lightning dancing across the waves of the pitch-black waters. There’s a red glow burning away the horizon.

(Or is it blood on her hands that’s reflecting?)

A warm orange haze covers her eyes and everything seems alive with a fire that hurts but refuses to burn. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she’s sure that in a past life she died in fire.

Like Aphrodite she feels reborn and dead in sea foam that seems to crawl up the skin of her spine.

A pearl that people find value in, and claim that she’s in gold, when she knows that she was formed from nothing but the dirt that sticks on the lines that grow on her face with age.

(Or _would_ , if she got older. He would get older. He really would leave her one day.

Tonight, or tomorrow?)

The ocean was not enough to drown her thoughts.

_Could it be enough to drown her lungs instead?_

She isn't sure.

So, she drowns in his gaze, his kiss, his love. Something that she thought she could never have. There’s this warmth whenever he’s close… Close enough that Lucette could reach out and touch him, so she does. He doesn’t seem to mind.

How could he not mind it? She feels like her touch contaminates his perfect happy smile.

…Even his scars are soft like flower petals. She knows that some of those scars are there because of her, or rather, because of his love _for_ her.

She knows that some of them only exist because this man – this wonderful, lovely man that is far too good to be tainted by all the corruption that she knows is within her somewhere – would rather slit his own throat than let anyone or anything hurt her.

He loves her. He tells her that every day, every hour, and perhaps she is a fool, but… She believes him.

She believes him for one reason: She loves him, too. More than words could say, more than heart can show, and more than she could ever hope to tell him. He says that she has all the time in the world to figure it out, but she knows that she doesn’t. All the time in the world to tell him something meant nothing when he would not be there for her to tell.

She had a sinking feeling that she would find the words too late and say them as a eulogy instead of a confession between lovers.

(So, she confesses that much, not to him, but to herself as she seals her lips by pressing them to his.

You’ll leave me soon,

Sooner,

Too soon,

~~you’re gone.~~

…Tonight, or tomorrow?)


End file.
